Kokori no Mikoto
Young Kokori no Mikoto.png|Young Kokori no Mikoto Young Adult Kokori no Mikoto.png|Young Adult Kokori no Mikoto Adult Kokori no Mikoto.png|Adult Kokori no Mikoto Kokori no Mikoto (ココリの美琴) Also known as Link (リンク) is the Hero of Time who defeated the Evil Army, Kuro Akastuki and the Evil King. He is the Original Paul Gekko that trusted his Incarnation. Kokori the Son of Kuro no Mikoto and Asahi no Mikoto. Kokori is the Older Brother of Kokiri no Mikoto. He is one of the reincarnations of the Jedi Padawan, Paul Gekko. Appearance *Young and Young Adult Kokoris resembles Link from Legend of Zelda Video Game Series. *Adult Kokori Resembles Shinomori Asohi From Rurouni Kenshin Manga and Anime Series. *Tall and Lean, Kokori is frequently described as being very handsome, with a long, youthful face and short black hair cut neatly in back but with a distinctive fringe of permed bangs falling in front of his face and parted in the center. Aoshi's most distinctive feature is his eyes, which are a piercing, ice-cold blue. Kokori sports decidedly Western dress in the form of a deep blue, collarless short-sleeved dress shirt with a goldenrod trim, matching deep blue slacks and shiny black dress shoes. More distinctive still is his trademark coat - a long, sweeping trench coat of light tan with a ribbed golden rod interior trim. He also wears deep blue, wide-mouthed fingerless gloves. *As a Child and Young Adult, Kokori s often depicted as a humble yet brave and courageous boy who steps up to the task of saving the kingdom of Izumo. Kokori wears a green tunic and a long, floppy green cap, at least for part of each adventure, although the shades of green vary. *Paul Gekko is Kokori's Trusted Incarnation. *Kokori has Multiple Incarnations to Trust. Background Mythology End of Creation Arc In the land of Izumo, legends speak of after God, who the mythical Golden Power said to reside in the Sacred Realm which has the power to grant the wishes of its holder and is the one that created the Planet Dens. The Evil King and his Evil Army schemes to enter the Sacred Realm to claim the mythical Golden Power, the Magic Pencil and thus rule the world. With the unwitting assistance of a young boy, Kokori no Mikoto and the Renato Clan's Princess, Yulia, the Kuro Akatuski is able to enter the Sacred Realm after Link retrieves the Ryuseken no Tsurugi from the Pedestal of Time. However, because the Evil Army's heart was not in balance, the Magic Pencil separated upon being touched by the King of Evil, leaving him with only the Pencil of Power and transforming the Sacred Realm into a corrupt world of evil. The Pencil of Wisdom was then bestowed upon Princess Yulia and the Pencil of Courage upon Kokori, respectively. Kokori was then put into a slumber for seven years until he matured enough to properly handle the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Ryuseken. Meanwhile, Kuro Akatsuki used the Pencil of Power to take over Izumo, transforming the land into a world of monsters. Kokori eventually awakens as the Hero of Time and, using the Master Sword and the Pedestal of Time, travels through time to seek the Seven Sages, who were said to have the power to bind the Evil King and return peace to Izumo. With the assistance of the Susanoo no Mikoto, the Hero of Time, wielding the Master Sword, battles the Evil King and weakens him enough to allow the Sages the time they need to bind him and throw him back into the void of the Evil Realm. The King of Evil, threatens to return one day with his Incarnation to exterminate the descendants of the Hero of Time and the Hero of the Summer to make them pay for his imprisonment. With Izumo now at peace, Princess Yulia uses her power as a Sage to send the Hero of Time back to his own age in order to regain his lost childhood. Upon his departure, the Magic Pencil will be found again one day by another Hero that would have need of its power. Kokori trusted his Incarnation, Paul Gekko to carry on his Reputation as the Hero of Time. The Ryuseken is also left in the Hero's wake, being returned to its pedestal in turn. With this act, the Hero of Time vanishes from this branch of Izumo's history, leaving only his legend behind. Kokori no Mikoto's Younger Brother saw his Older Brother sleeping in the Village's Secret Island but assumed to unconscious. This made Kokiri very scared. Kokiri was able to wake him up by using the Fruit containing Chakra. Family *Queen Cyclone- Grandmother *Kuro no Mikoto- Father *Asahi no Mikoto- Mother *Paul Gekko- Incarnation *Raikō- Incarnation *Raimei- Incarnation *Itama- Incarnation *Itama's Cousin- Incarnation *Paul Skywalker- Incarnation *Paul Gekko (Future)- Future Incarnation *Kokiri no Mikoto- Younger Brother *Albedo- Incarnation *Lazuli- Incarnation *Candela- Incarnation *Developer- Incarnation *Red- Incarnation *Ben Tennyson II- Incarnation *Guy- Incarnation *July- Incarnation Gallery Fabre Couple.png|Future Fabre Couple Susanoo Uzumaki.png|Susanoo Uzumaki Seven Tailed Paul Gekko.png|Kokori's Incarnation Paul Gekko Paul Gekko (Future).png|Paul Gekko (Future) Kokori's Future Incarnation Itama.png|Itama, Kokori's Incarnation Trivia *Paul Fon Fabre describes Paul Gekko as his Real Name or his Title, the Hero of Time. *Paul Gekko being a Jinjuriki of Fortress Gundam is the Reference to Kokori no Mikoto. Category:Characters Category:Entities